Dark Chanter
by DELEON25
Summary: As the ever changing city of Megakat dawns to a new age of the future, a darkness looms at the edge from a long forgotten incident. As the dark energies gathered strength, a battle against darkness that threatens to not only consume thier world, but to turn everyone against each other.


P

**Dark Chanter**

**Prolouge**

The ominous music played allowed as the SWAT Kats struggled to fight with the rhythm slowing them down. T-Bone was about to be at his breaking point as the music played louder in his mind. Razor, however, managed his best to drown out the music. He got ever so closer to the new enemy spawned from the darkness of the Pastmaster's remaining power of the Tome of Time.

"Hehehehe! My music, so magnificent, its beautiful grace! One note, two notes, on with the race!"

"That little puppet is just too quick for us, buddy!" T-Bone was out of breath and relieved when the music had stopped. "We need to get that strange trumpet out of its mitts!"

"I know," Razor said, "but what can we do? It disappears every time we get near. It's like it knows when we sneak up on him.

The music played aloud again, only from a distance. The big tabby staggered and growled in displeasure with every note screeching in his ears.

"Make it stop!" T-Bone huddled to the ground, his paws not big enough to drown the incessant music. Razor had no idea what to do but to leave his partner behind. It was clear to him that T-Bone was not going to make it any further if he forced him along. After parting farewell to his long time friend, the small tom made his way to the city park.

Towns people were running away from the strange puppet as he played around the fountain. Others stayed on the ground huddled in pain. Each one cried for help and for the music to stop. Razor readied his gloveatrix and fired an octo-missile just at the right time before the little threat could disappear. The instument cracked and broke in two when the missile pushed it along the side of an oak tree.

"My trumpet! My instrument! Oh me, oh my! It's gone! My powers of torment!

"That's enough of your foul play, puppet!" Razor fired a spider missile and captured the little monster that caused today's trouble. It spazed out of control and struggled to get free but its fragile body couldn't even make an effort.

The SWAT Kat moved closer to the spazzy puppet struggling to fight back as it was picked from the its tiny head. At that moment, Commander Feral and his Enforcers arrived to inspect the new tiny threat.

"Once again you SWAT Kats interfered with Enforcer business. We had everything under control."

"Yeah, I saw just how nerved you were with that awful music knocking you out." Razor spat back. "I may not be T-Bone, but at least I know when I'm in trouble."

"You SWAT Kats will never earn my gratitude! Enforcers, arrest this clown and the puppet too!"

"Harmonious bickering, sweet taste of envy! Hidden jealousy turned into frenzy! What you see is awful and what you hide breaks apart. Darkness will forever pull the strings of your hearts. The chant has been sung! At the Dark Hour, it is begun!"

The puppet rattled in the small tom's paws and laughed as a soft shadowy fog was released as it vanished. All that remained were the tattered clothes it wore and the cable that held the puppet.

"It's...gone!"

"Arrest this vigilante!" Feral called out from the confusion. Razor made quick work of the Enforcers that sent a few punches at him and escaped before things got out of hand.

The small tom radioed his partner who was already on his way to pick him up. The jet flew just a few feet below the ground as a cable suspended from the opening underneath. The Enforcers fired their weapons as Razor made his easy escape into the jet and both SWATs flying away to their hangar.

"What's the deal with Feral? I thought he wanted us in jail?" T-Bone asked after watching a new side of the Commander.

"Maybe he's tired of us taking his credit and has now gone from uptight to crazy." Razor sighed in relief as he was glad to be out of the city. "But I guess this means we're Enforcer public enemy number one now. I just hope Callie can find a way around this and counter the Commander's new orders."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

* * *

_Many of the city's people have regained their senses after the strange attack from what is said to be awful music. The commander of the Enforcers, Feral, has stated that this creature had spawned from the darkness that remains in this world created from the Tome of Time._

_If we remember, the Tome of Time was last used by the Pastmaster when he tried to turn Megakat back to the Dark Ages. That same book was destroyed before the Pastmaster could complete his task and was sent spiraling back into the Time Vortex. Whatever remaining power the Tome of Time has left, let us hope we can count the Enforcers to protect us._

"The Enforcers have nothing against the powers of that book! We barely manage to come out successfully out of luck!" Chance yelled at the unhearing TV reporter.

"Calm down Chance," Jake eased his friend down to the couch, "you shouldn't be yelling on account of your ears. Getting you checked up to a real doctor was a good idea. Since mostly everyone suffered the same thing, you shouldn't be stressing them out anymore. After all, you were bleeding pretty badly."

"I know but I can't help but feel like whatever we do, we don't get any appreciation anymore." Chance said rubbing his eyes. "We've been at this job for eight years now and the crime rate is going down faster than when we first started. Feral is one step ahead of us most of the time now and we are hardly ever called anymore."

"You're right but we did promise to protect this city no matter what. Until we are told that we are no longer needed, we will continue to be the SWAT Kats."

_...We are back to Channel Five's Kat's Eye News! The story continues on about the attack from earlier today this afternoon. Research has already begun and we know what the mysterious puppet is and it's origin. We will now take you live to Abby Sinian with her findings._

_Thank you, Ann. As what he discovered from what little history we have from the Dark Ages is that this manikin was born from the envious energy from the Tome of Time. That is only a fraction of what it is but we believe that there is a bigger, much larger creature that at play. This puppet, I believe, was only a vessel for the dark creature to enter our world and cause havoc. As we know, this is Envy as play. If I have to make a hypothesis, the Tome of Time houses all seven sins. Gathering the dark energies and getting more powerful over time._

"No way!" Jake couldn't believe at the information that was just said.

Often this information was considered classified amongst the higher up in Enforcer Policy but ever since a new Mayor won the election against Manx, anything that happened during the city will be informed to its populous with no secrets attached. Deputy Mayor Briggs works little time alongside the new head of the Megakat as spokeswoman and next running mayor after the current.

"Seven Sins contained in the Tome of Time? And what's this thing about a bigger creature at play?" Chance said not liking the situation.

"It means that the puppet we fought earlier today was just a tool for whatever darkness created it. Like it was a messenger to warn us of what's to come."

* * *

**This is a story I had on the side a while and thought about sharing it with you guys. I have gone through it and revised a little bit of mistakes and changed it up to what it is now currently. Leave your thoughts.**


End file.
